<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>of lizards and gay thoughts by m34ns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220777">of lizards and gay thoughts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/m34ns/pseuds/m34ns'>m34ns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Engineer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, yes cupcake it's her own character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/m34ns/pseuds/m34ns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frong meets Cupcake. She's not impressed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thara/Frong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>of lizards and gay thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frong expected him and Thara to share a room. He asked Thara to come on this trip with him, because honestly he didn’t know anyone but Duen and -unfortunately- Bohn, which are going to be disgustingly in love with each other the whole trip anyway. Ok, maybe he wanted Thara to come because he genuinely enjoys spending time with him and seeing his face, but he will not admit he <em>maybe kind of</em> has a crush on his mom’s doctor. Who took care of him on multiple occasions. Who also happens to be very attractive.</p><p>But the thing is: Frong is gay. And Thara is very handsome, <em>and</em> also happens to be his crush. He thought he was being smart by asking him to come on this trip with him, until he opens the door to their room and sees Thara, topless, squatting next to his bed, trying to look under it. <em>Why the fuck is he squatting?</em></p><p>Frong clears his throat, hopes he is not too red in the face and asks.</p><p>“What are you doing, P’?”</p><p>When Thara hears him, he straightens and looks at Frong, smiling.</p><p>“Hey. Cupcake somehow got out of her container and is now under the bed. I’m trying to get her out, do you mind helping me?”</p><p>Frong really wants to help, especially when the senior smiles brightly like that at him, but he has no idea how is he supposed to handle a lizard.</p><p>“I don’t know how to catch a lizard, P’. I don’t know how much I can help you.” he says, but he’s still walking towards Thara’s bed, hunching over. The lizard is standing at the head of the bed, a point pretty difficult to get at, and seems to truly enjoy the darkness.</p><p>“Cupcake, c’mon sweetheart, come to daddy.”</p><p>Frong tries not to choke as he hears Thara calling the lizard. However, Cupcake is still not moving from her spot, and looks quite smug about it, if you were to ask Frong.</p><p>“What should we do?” Frong asks as he straightens his back, looking at Thara over the bed. All he can see is Thara’s butt for a few seconds, as the senior is still trying to persuade the lizard from under the bed. Soon, his head is up too.</p><p>“I really don’t know… She never does this, she’s a good baby usually, but I think she’s scared since it’s a new place.” Thara says as he scratches his head.</p><p>He looks in the general direction of where the lizard would be in if not the bed for a few moments and his face seems to lighten a little.</p><p>“I think, if you could raise the bed a little and hold it, I could get under it and scoop her out?”</p><p>Frong has a few arguments against this idea, the main one being that he’s probably not strong enough to raise <em>and </em>hold the bed long enough for Thara to do that, another being the fact that Thara is still shirtless and that would mean Frong has to be on his side, close to the toned body.</p><p>He still says yes, because he is a weak man. Hopefully not weak enough to drop the bed over Thara and injure him, but weak nonetheless.</p><p>A few minutes later and Thara is back on his legs again, Cupcake nested happily in his palm. Frong figures that the radiant smile on the senior face makes up for the pain in his arms and hands.</p><p>“Frong, please meet Cupcake. She is my sweet baby.”</p><p>The lizard barely throws Frong a glance, choosing to adjust her position in Thara’s hand a little so she’s not facing him anymore.</p><p>“She doesn’t like me.” Frong deadpans, looking at the little green thing.</p><p>“Shh, she’s just very moody. She will love you in no time.” says Thara throwing him his brand smile.</p><p>Frong doubts that she would, but he keeps his thought for himself. Just like he keeps the fact that it’s not Cupcake he wants to loved by, actually.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>prompt: A cute Tharafrong thing where frong meets cupcake for the first time, scream at me on tumblr @m34ns</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>